Weekly Idol Special Guest (BAPEXO-KBTS)
by vbuble
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP! END]Bagaimana jika ketiga Daesae Grup ini disatukan dalam satu acara? Saksikan ke-konyolan dan kesedihan serta ke-canggungan mereka dengan dua MC Weekly Idol Dony and Coni BAPEXO-KBTS #HyunFamily Inside FF Gaje
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Weekly Idol Special Guest (BAP EXO BTS)

Author : vbubble

Genre : Absurd

Cast : Doni/Coni (Weekly Idol MC)

All member of BAP, EXO-K, BTS

Summary : Bagaimana jika ketiga _Daesae_ Grup ini disatukan dalam satu acara? Saksikan ke-konyolan dan kesedihan serta ke-canggungan mereka dengan dua MC Weekly Idol Dony and Cony | BAPEXO-KBTS |

A.n : Ini terisnpirasi dari sekian banyak FF Hyun Family yang saya baca. Kali ini aku mau buat FF dari 3 Grup kesukaanku. Disini latar nya acara Weekly Idol loh yah. Tau kan? Pasti tau dong, aku mau buat acara ini di-_Special Guest_ nya mereka. Alur nya agak ngikutin sama Episode Rainbow, Secret dan 4Minute pas acara Anniversary nya mereka ke-100. Tolong bayangkan aja yah buat CG-nya yang kreatif dan Backsound-nya. hihi

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan Latar serba putih yang berada di besment ketiga gedung MBC ini telah berdiri dua MC yang selalu mengisi layar televisi dan layar monitor di gadget para K-Popers yang selalu menanti acara ini. Pria yang selalu memakai Kacamata hitam dan sobat karib-nya dengan _pants_ selutut seperti nya sudah siap mengawali acara yang sudah mereka bawakan kurang lebih satu-tahun ini *anggep aja baru satu tahun ya*

1

2

3

ACTION!

"주간 아이돌" (Weekly idol)

Cony : Hari ini adalah hari yang lebih special dari acara weekly idol ke 100

Doni : SERIUS?

Cony : Serius dong! Tim kretif kita ingin menampilakn sesuatu yang baru dari episode biasanya. Kalau di acara _Anniversary_ ke-100 kita mengundang Secret, Rainbow dan 4Minute. Hari ini, kita mengundang…

Doni : _Girl Group, Please…._

Cony : Hyung Don~a,lo ngerasain nggak? Ini bau-bau nya _boys grup_

Doni : (wajah kecewa) It's really Boys Smell. Berapa Grup ya kira kira?

Cony : Daripada kita ngomong gak jelas. Meding kita panggil _Guest_ kita yang pertama .

Doni : Nawa-Juseyoooo! _(Please Come in)_

[B.G.M : 방탄소년단 (BTS) - 하루만 (Just One Day)]

하루만 너와 내가

함께 할 수 있다면

하루만 너와 내가

손잡을 수 있다면

하루만 너와 내가

함께 할 수 있다면

하루만 (하루만)

MC : Uwaaaa~~~~~~ Bangtan Seonyeodaaaan!

MC : jigeumbjhlwjhijhjrwarwarwarwa _(Introducing your Group, Please)_

RapMon : 2 3 BANG! TAN!

Bangtan : Anyeonghaseyo! Bangtanseonyuhdan Imnida!

Doni : Uwaa~~ anak-anak dari Bang Si hyuk datang lagi rupa nya.

Suga : Kenapa, _hyung? _Apakah kau tak menyukai nya?

Doni : Enggak, bukannya begitu. Kalian kan sekarang sudah jadi _bigstar _apa masih bisa datang ke acara kita?

Jimin : Aku enggak percaya doni-_hyung_ berkata seperti itu. (Berbicara dengan wajah ceria-nya)

Doni : Kenapa Jimin~a? _hyung _adalah orang yang selalu perhatian

Cony : Pasti ada mau nya dia. Haha

Doni : V-a, bagaimana dengan _tteobokki _yang kita sediakan kemarin

V : (Menunjukkan Ibu Jari-nya) Itu yang terbaik, _hyung. _Apakah hari ini ada makanan lagi?

Doni : APAKAH KALIAN FIKIR INI PROGRAM KULINER?

Rapmon : Hahaha…. Kita kesini dengan perut kosong, _nih. _

Cony : Kita akan sediakan _Hanwoo_(Daging Sapi), Gimana?

Suga : JINJAYOOOO?!

Doni : Pasti bakalan ada! Percaya deh sama _hyung_

Coni : Bangtan-deul, kalian tau kan. Acara hari ini saaaaaaangat special.

Bangtan : Ne? Spesial?

Coni : Bener sekali! Episode kali ini, para tim kreatif weekly idol menyiapkan beberapa_ boy grup_ untuk datang kesini.

Jimin : Ne? Beberapa?

Suga : Mworaguyo ?

Jin : Jadi, kita bukan _guest _satu-satunya?

Coni : Iya, Jadi aka nada beberapa _boy grup _yang akan datang. Namun, kita sendiri juga gak tau berapa dan siapa aja hahaha

V : Oh, berarti sama kayak acara yang ke 100 itu kah?

Doni : hehe. Jangan banyak Tanya dulu! Kita juga sebenernya enggak tau apa yang terjadi.

(Semua member dan MC pun tercengang melihat Papapn yang diperlihatkan kepada mereka)

GUEST KEDUA SUDAH DATANG

Doni : Apa? _Boys Group _selanjutnya sudah datang?

Coni : Haruskah kita panggil sekarang?

Doni : Defcon~a. Sebenernya ini acara apaan sih? Wkwkwk

Coni : Gatau nih. Yaudah _Boys Group _selanjutnya.

MC : NAWAJUSEYOOOOOOO

[B.G.M : EXO K – 중독 (Overdouse)]

Someone Call The Doctor. 날 붙잡고 말해줘

사랑은 병, 중독 Overdose

시간이 지날수록 통제는 힘들어져

점점 깊숙이 빠져간다 Eh-oh

Too Much, 너야. Your love, 이건 Overdose.

Too Much, 너야. Your love, 이건 Overdose.

MC : EXO K! WELCOME WELCOME!

Bangtan : uwaaa~~~ daeeeebaaaakkkk! EXO Sunbaenim-ida! (ekspresi tercengang)

EXO K : Anyeonghaseyoooo~~~~

MC : Daebak! EXO K! Pertama-tama jigeumjhciuwwhlakjhbutakderyeorwaaaa

Suho : Dul Set! WE ARE ONE!

EXO K : Anyeonghaseyo EXO K imnida .

(Semua bertepuk tangan)

V&Jimin : (Masih tercengang) EXO SUNBAENIM!

MC : Sumpaaaah! Tim Kreatif!

Baekhyun : Kenapa, _hyung? _

Doni : Enggak. Tim kreatif bener bener bias di andalkan. Daeebaaakkk-ida

Rapmon : Oh, Hyung. Jadi kita enggak _daebak _gitu?

Coni : Hahahaha… Hari ini sebenernya ada apaan sihhhh?

Dony : EXO K! BANGTAN! Terus. Siapalagiiii?

Coni : Oke. Oke. Pertama-tama, waaahhh… EXO K dan Bangtan. Kalian benar-benar berubah sekarang. Hahaha

Dony : _Star! Star . _sekarang kalian _Star _

All : Ah… _anieyooo. _

Coni : YA! Defcon! Suasananya jadi canggung gini kan!

Dony : ppppffttt… kenapa jadi canggung begini?

Baekhyun : _Hyung. _Apakah _hyung _kenal sama nama kita-kita disini?

Coni : PASTILAH!

Dony : Itu sudah pasti. Tapi kita dilarang untuk membuka _name-tag _kalian sebelum semua _guest _ terkumpul,

Chanyeol : Mwoya? Adalagi kah?

Coni : Chanyeol-a. Sebenernya. Kita juga enggak tau apa-apa tentang acara ini. Tim Kreatif-lah yang sudah mengatur-nya dan …

… : ANYEONGHASEYOOOOOO~~~~

(Di dalam Studio pun cengo.)

Dony : B.A.P?

Coni : YA! ITU BANG YONGGUK! BANG YONGGUK!

B.A.P : Anyeonghaseyo~~~~ (Menunduk kepada semua orang yang berada di ruangan)

MC : Daeeeeeeeeeebaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

All : (Tertawa)

Coni : 19 ORANG?

Dony : Ini yang terakhir? Yang terakhir? Bener?

Coni : JJANG! Tim Kreatif kami JJANG!

MC : BAP! Jhlhjbutakderyeoyeoooooo

B.A.P : 2 3 ANYEONGHASEYO URI BI EI PI YES SIR! Bangapseumnidaaaaaa

All : uwaaaaa (dibarengi suara tepuk tangan)

MC : B.A.P! EXO K! BANGTANSEONYUHDAN!

Dony : Uyeaaahhh!. Lantai 3 Shinsahdong dipenuhi oleh _Bigstar _

All : hahahaahahaha

Coni : akhirnya. Akhirnyaaa! Rating Weekly Idol akan terselamatkan juga.

(Semua nya tertawa terbahak bahak) (Kamera memperlihatkan 19 member dari 3_ Boy Grup _ternama B.A.P, EXO K, BTS)

PD-nim : _Sekarang MC tolong sebutkan semua member tersebut. Jika salah, maka MC akan mendapatkan pukulan Palu _

MC : PUKUL SAJA! Kita enggak mungkin salah kali ini! Kita sudah dekat dengan mereka!

Doni : YA! Bagaimana kalau elo 9 member terdepan abis itu gue.

Coni : oke kooolll!

Doni : Bang Yongguk, Kim HimChan,JungUp, Daehyun, YongJae,Zelo, Chanyeol, D.O, Sehun

All : uwaaaaaa~~~

Doni : Tantangannya gak ada yang lebih susah apa?

Coni : Oke, emang Cuma elo doing yang bisa? Apasusahnya Cuma sebutin nama doing mah

Dony : Lakukanlah! Cepat!

Coni : Kai, Suho, Baekhyun, V, Suga, Jin, Jungkook, Rap Monster, Jiminie, J-Hope

All : Huwaaaa~~~~

Baekhyun : Kasian banget palu nya nganggur

Coni : Baekhyun~a. Mau dipukul?

(Baekyun hanya nyengir sambil geleng geleng kepala)

MC : Kali ini. Kita bermain _Random Play Dance_ bagaimana?

PD-nim : _Random Play dance kali ini. Idol grup akan menari dan kita akan menyetel music nya. Namun, MC harus menjawab judul lagu tersebut. Jika mereka salah atau tidak menjawab, hukuman akan berlaku_

MC : (Blank!) (Heol)

All : (Tepuk tangan)

Himchan : Kau harus merasakkan Pukulannya, _hyung. _

Doni : Koool imnidaaaa

Semua nya bersiap siaga dengan member nya masing-masing dan konsentrasi penuh. Sedangkan kedua MC hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang ia tebak nanti.

_geomeun geurimja nae ane kkae-eona_

_neol bon dunune bulkkochi twinda_

_geunyeo gyeoteseo modu da mulleona_

_ijen jogeumssik sanawo jinda_

_Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae_

(EXO K mulai merapatkan barisan untuk menyelesaikan _dance _mereka. Dan terlihat Daehyun, Himchan, Rapmon, Jimin, Suga, V mulai komat-kamit mulut mereka menghapal lagu ini)

MC : eureurooong!

Musik kedua pun dimainkan, kali ini lagu B.A.P yang diputarkan. Otomatis B.A.P member tersigap dan selanjutnya _dancing. _

_naega saraganeun iyuneun neoya_

_dasin mot bol geot gata_

_jeongmal jugeul geot gata_

_nareul saranghaejul sarameun neoya_

_eodum sogeseo nareul bichwojwo_

_Look at me now (now)_

_Come to me now (now)_

_dasi naege dorawa eotteohge saragani nan_

_Look at me now (now)_

(Terlihat member BTS sepeti Suga, V, Jungkook, Rapmon, dan exo k member seperti chanyeol, Kai mengikuti salah satu tarian B.A.P berjudul 1004 (Angel) itu)

MC : (blank!)

Coni : Angel! Angel!

Musik pun berlanjut kali ini BTS mendapat giliran. Mereka tersigap dan langsung performing lagu mereka

andal nasseo na andal nasseo

niga mwonde? neoman jallasseo?

wae nareul jakku nollyeo nollyeo

neo ije geuman hol' up hol' up

ggwak jaba nal deopchigi jeone

nae mami neol nohchigi jeone

Say what you want say what you want

niga jinjjaro wonhaneun ge mwoya

ggwak jaba nal deopchigi jeone

nae mami neol nohchigi jeone

(Terlihat semua member dari B.A.P dan EXO K hafal lagu itu dan mereka terlihat enjoy dengan penampilan hoobae mereka)

MC : SANGNAMJA!

Beberapa potongan lagu lain seperti History (EXO K), Badman (B.A.P), N.O (BTS) dijawab oleh MC. (Yang ini di lewat aja yah)

Huk huk huk huk

Semua member terlihat sangat capek dan nafas tak ber aturan akibat games ini. Lalu, PD-nim menyuruh untuk ke Corner selajutnya yaitu Interview Corner.

Semua member terlihat duduk sangat rapih, Doni dan Coni terlihat dengan dua bangku yang dipisahkan sebelah kiri. Diikuti oleh 6 Member B.A.P di sebelah kanan dengan format : Bang Yong Guk, Himchan dan JungUp di depan barisan dan Daehyun, YongJae dan Zelo dibelakang.

Lalu di beri beberapa space lebih longgar disusul oleh BTS dengan 4 orang J-Hope, Rapmon, Jimin dan Jin berada di depan Lalu JungKook, V dan Suga di belakangnya.

Sedangkan EXO K dengan format Suho, D.O, Baekhyun berada di depan diikuti oleh Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun di belakang.

Doni : Sejujurnya, ini adalah episode pertama Weekly Idol untuk menampilkan tiga _boy grup _berbeda dan kita menggunakan banyak sekali kamera dan staff yang membentu _recording_ hari ini

Coni : Sangaatlah penuh,

Chanyeol : Bukankah sebelumnya lebih penuh, _hyung?_

Coni : Chanyeol~a. Bisa diam sebentar?

(Chanyeol pundung dengan gigi gigi rata nya) (Yang lainnya tertawa)

Dony : Baiklah! Kali ini kita akan me-_review _beberapa awards yang di dapatkan oleh bintang tamu kita kali ini

*Oke, untuk kali ini kita mengkhayal yah. This awards only in author's imajination*

Coni : Kai. Sexy Dancer 1st . Daehyunie Visual Satoori 3rd . V, Visual Satoori 2nd . uwaaa… daebak! Chanyeol entertainment God 2nd

Dony : Semua nya TOP 3 !

Kai : Sexy Dancer? Mwoya?

Coni : _Visual Satoori?_

Daehyun&V : itu…..

V : Oh… Sunbae-

Daehyun : Aniya. Karena saya sendiri berasal dari daegu.

Doni : Visual TOP 3 ? V BaekHyun Daehyun?

Chanyeol : Mwoya? Baekhyun?

Sehun : Baekhyun-hyung visual?

Baekhyun : waeee?

Coni : Ini maksudnya apa?

Dony : Coba kita lihat VCR

Muncullah foto-foto yang beredar tentang kemiripan mereka bertiga. Dan muncullah video dimana V mengungkapkan bahwa :

"Aku mengunjungi beberapa _fancafe _ dan aku menemukan bahwa Baekhyun sunbaenim adalah Ibu ku dan Daehyun Sunbaenim adalah Ayah ku. Dan jika memiliki anak dia adalah V" _( Just Search in YT : V Admits that Baekhyun and Daehyun is his parents_)

Doni : iyaaaahhhh…. V! Baekhyun! Daehyun! Kedepan!

Coni : Apakah kalian ber-tiga sudah dekat?

Daehyun : Belum, tapi sepertinya aku ingin dekat dengan mereka berdua

Baekhyun : Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku menjadi _eomma? _

Dony : Kalian belum pernah bertemu sama sekali?

Baekhyun : Kalau saya, sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan V dan sempat mengobrol di acara music. Namun, kalau Daehyun… (omongan Baek terputus karena ia bingung harus memanggil Daehyun dengan sebutan apa)

Daehyun : Daehyun-ssi?

Baekhyun : Ne, kalau daehyun-ssi mungkin baru pertama kali nya sedekat ini.

Coni : ooouuwww~~~ V-ah. Appa dan eomma-mu baru pertama kali nya bertemu… Bagaimana ini?

V : Heum? Ahahahahahaha. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku dibilang mirip sama sunbaenim-deul….

Coni : Tapi kau benar-benar mirip. V-aaah

Doni : Your eye is like Your Father and when your smile is Baekhyun.

All : hahahahahaahhaaa

Coni : Tapi ini serius

V : Ah. Benarkah?

Coni : Ne.

V : _Gamsahamnida. _Ini benar-benar sebuah kehormatan besar…

Baekhyun : Sebenarnya aku juga dibilang mirip oleh _Lee Sung Mi _Sunbaenim.

Coni : Leesungmi-ssi?

Baekhyun : Ne, karena struktur muka-ku saat aku berbicara mirip dengannya. Bahkan, aku dianggap anak-nya

Coni : Kalau begitu Lee Sungmi adalah nenek nya V?

Baekhyun : Ah,,, aniyo~~

Daehyun : Semenjak aku menjadi artis sampai sekarang, baru aku tau kalau aku punya seorang anak *Dae mulai dah tololnya*

All : KETAWA NGAKAK! Apalagi si YongJae.

Baekhyun : Hanya seseorang yang mirip Daehyun-ssi.

Coni : Tapi…. Apakah V bisa memanggil kalian dengan sebutan _appa-eoma_?

Baekhyun : Ne? ah. Kenapa harus saya _eomma _nya?

V : Baekhyun-sunbaenim. Kau membencinya?

Baekhyun : Ah… tidak V-ssi. Hanya sajaa… kenapa enggak Daehyun-ssi

Dony : Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan, keluarga ini harus disatukan!

Daehyun : NE? *Daehyun kayaknya gue buat paling _menboong_, soalnya dia kan baru mau comeback udah disuguhin berita beginian*

Coni : Baekhyun~a, Daehyun~a. Kalian berhadapan. (Posisinya hanya berjarak 10 cm daehyun dan Baekhyun saling berhadapan. Lalu kedua tangan mereka bertaut)

Dony : Just relax. Bicaralah apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan.

Daehyun : Hmmmm….. Anyeonghaseyo Baekhyun-ssi (Yang lainnya ngakak parah)

Baekhyun : (suasananya canggung luar biasa) ppppfffttt … Ne, Anyeonghaseyo daehyun-sii

Sehun : Baekhyun-hyung canggung? Aku baru melihat ini pertama kali

Daehyun : Umur mu berapa?

Baekhyun : saya 92er

Daehyun : Oh, aku lebih muda ternyata. Aku 93er

Yongjae : Daehyun selalu saja menanyakan umur dahulu, suatu kebiasaan yang buruk daehyun~a

Baekhyun : oh. Aku tau itu, cepat panggil aku _hyung _

Daehyun : Ne, Baekhyun-hyung. Eerrmmm… ituuuu…

Baekhyun : Katakan saja tak usah ragu daehyun~a.

Daehyun : Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman baik. Hehe

Baekhyun : Ne, aku juga berharap seperti itu, Daehyun~a

Daehyun : Kalau begitu, _hyung. _Bisakah aku meminta nomer ponsel mu?

All : Ciyeeeeeeeee….ciyeeeee *ini kayak lagi nonton drama jatohnya-_-*

Baekhyun : Ne, Marilah kita bertukar nomor ponsel nanti setelah acara ini.

Daehyun : _Gamsahamnida baekhyun-hyung_

Baekhyun : Uwaaah! Bener-bener canggung

MC : hahahahaha…. Akhirnya kalian dekat

Doni : Sekarang V dengan Baekhyun. Silahkan kedepan!

Baekhyun : Dengan V juga?

Coni : Tentu saja! Kalian kan keluarga!

Baekhyun : ahahahaha. Tentu saja! Bangtan, B.A.P, EXO K adalah keluarga!

All : SETUJU!

Zelo : erteeeehhhh

V : Tentu saja!

Coni : Sekarang V dan Baekhyun utarakan apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan

V : Anyeonghaseyo Baekhyun Sunbaenim.

Baekhyun : V-ah. Sudah ku katakan kalau kita bertemu jangan memanggil _sunbaenim. _

Suga : Wah, ternyata mereka sudah dekat

JungKook : Taehyun-hyung sangat canggung…..

V : ah, ne Baekhyun-hyung. Hehehe

Baekhyun : eum~ taehyung~a.

Daehyun : Taehyung? Siapa?

All : YA!

Rapmon : Taehyung adalah nama asli dari V

Daehyun : Hanya akusajalah yang tidak tau apapun permasalahan dari keluarga ini.

V : Bisakah kita melanjutkannya?

Baekhyun : Kau ingin mengatakan apa taehyung~a?

V : Kalau _appa _– ku sudah mempunyai nomor ponsel baekhyun-_hyung._ Masa sih, aku belum punya?

Daehyun : Oh, Jadi kau iri ya?

All : Ciyeeeeeee

Baekhyun : ahahaha. Baiklah, taehyungie boleh memilikinya. Tapi siapa _appa _mu?

V : Seseorang yang bahkan nama asli anaknya saja tidak tahu. Hiks *ini absurd aduuh*

Daehyun : yayayayaya! Memangnya, siapaaaa?

Baekhyun : Mulai sekarang kau punya anak Daehyun~a!

V : Dan Baekhyun-_hyung _adalah eomma nya (Buing-buing)

Bangtan : YA! TAEHYUNG! HAJIMA! *Member Bangtan pada benci sama aegyo nya V*

Daehyun : Hahahahahahahaha….

V : Daehyun-sunbaenim,

Daehyun : Ne?

V : Turun lah kesini.

Daehyun : Ada apa?

V : Boleh yah, sekarang sunbaenim adalah _appa _ku?

Baekhyun : hahahahahaahhaha

Chanyeol : Oh, ini acara pertemuan keluarga toh

Daehyun : Bagaimana ini?

Yongguk : Daehyun~a. Agar kau juga mempunyai teman artis.

Daehyun : Aku seperti sedang menerima lamaran saja

Baekhyun : Ahahaha. Cepat saja kau bilang 'iya'!

Daehyun : Baiklah, Taehyung-ie. Aku dan Baekhyun akan menjadi orangtua mu.

V : Yeaaayyyy!

Daehyun : Btw, kamu Line berapa taehyung~a?

All Member : (Tepok Jidat)

Baekhyun : Dia 95er

Daehyun : Kau adalah anakku~~ (Tersenyum manis sambil melihat Baekhyun)

Dan di sesi akhir mereka melakukan foto keluarga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

APAINI? /tereak gaje

Ini baru saja episode pertama kawan-kawan, tadi nya mau aku posting FULL. Tapi, lihat responnya dulu deh. Kalau emang banyak bakal aku share kalau enggak yah, aku delete. Hehe

Utuk FF HunHan-nya sebenernya udah ada sampai 5 part. Tapi, masih di edit hehehe. Nanti aku share disaat semua nya sudah beres!

Untuk hinaannya author tunggu di Kolom Review. Byeeee~~~

_Preview chapter 2_

"_Sehun-hyung. Bisakah kita dekat menjadi teman?"_

"_Untuk apa yang menimpa Kris, Kami benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-pun. Karena memang, kami tidak tahu apapun. Itulah keputusannya, kami akan melakukan apapun untuk Fans kami"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	2. END

Tittle : Weekly Idol Special Guest (BAP EXO BTS)

Author : vbubble

Genre : Absurd

Cast : Doni/Coni (Weekly Idol MC)

All member of BAP, EXO-K, BTS

Summary : Bagaimana jika ketiga _Daesae_ Grup ini disatukan dalam satu acara? Saksikan ke-konyolan dan kesedihan serta ke-canggungan mereka dengan dua MC Weekly Idol Dony and Cony | BAPEXO-KBTS |

A.n : Ini terisnpirasi dari sekian banyak FF Hyun Family yang saya baca. Kali ini aku mau buat FF dari 3 Grup kesukaanku. Disini latar nya acara Weekly Idol loh yah. Tau kan? Pasti tau dong, aku mau buat acara ini di-_Special Guest_ nya mereka. Alur nya agak ngikutin sama Episode Rainbow, Secret dan 4Minute pas acara Anniversary nya mereka ke-100. Tolong bayangkan aja yah buat CG-nya yang kreatif dan Backsound-nya. hihi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MC : Welcomebek di 주간 아이돌

All : uwaaaaa plok plok plok

Masih dengan tema sebelumnya episode kedua ini akan mempertemukan keluargayang sudah lama terpisahkan(?) .

Himchan : Daehyunnie ternyata sudah mempunyai isteri dan anak rupa nya (_Himchan menyahut ketika sesi foto keluarga sudah selesai dan semua nya duduk kembali ke tempat masing masing_) *Bayangin aja yah gimana foto nya bakalan keluar ahaha*

Daehyun : Apasih himchan-_hyung? _Kalo ngiri bilang aja

Dony : Tapi, apakah Baekhyun dan Daehyun pernah mendengar berita ini sebelumnya?

Daehyun : Belum pernah, sama sekali. Haha ini yang pertama kali nya,

Baekhyun : Oh, kalau aku hanya melihatnya di Internet dan sesekali bertemu dengan taehyungie di Inkigayo dan acara _award_

V : Mungkin Daehyun-_appa _sedang sibuk dengan _world tour _nya.

Coni : _Jinjayo? _B.A.P? World tour?

Youngjae : Ya benar sekali _hyung. _Kenapa?

Coni : Aku kira kalian sedang menyiapkan sesuatu

Yongguk : Sebenarnya, teaser kami berjudul 어디니 뭐하니 (_Where are You What are You Doing_) sudah di muncul dan tanggal sebentar lagi MV nya akan muncul. Dengan Mini Album kita.

Dony : uwaah daebak!

Yongguk : Iya benar. Jadi tolong berikan banyak cinta kepada B.A.P

Coni : EXO juga aku dengar sedang menyiapkan konsernya?

Suho : Iya, benar sekali _hyung._ Bulan May ini EXO LOST PLANET akan di gelar si Seoul dan Selanjutnya di Beijing.

Chanyeol : Jadi, untuk seluruh _fans _ tolong lah tetap mencintai EXO

Coni : Ini bukan ajang mempromosikan Konser tunggal kalian, chanyeol~a

All : ahahaha

Dony : Lalu, apa yang Bangtan lakukan akhir akhir ini?

Baekhyun : Mereka sedang promo tentusaja

MC : UUUUUU~ baekhyun~a! Kau sangat perhatian juga hahaha

V : aahhh~~ _eomma _ku jjjang! (_sambil memperlihatkan kedua ibu jarinya)_

Daehyun : Papah bangga sekali nak!

All : hahaha

Rapmon : Sebenernya kita juga kemarin selesai _showcase _langsung promosikan single 하루만 (Just One Day).

Doni : Karena kalian masih _rookies? _

Bangtan : Iya benar!

Baekhyun : hmm.. Bo… Bolehkah hmm…

Coni : wae? Wae baekhyun~a? (_Semua nya menghadap ke baekhyun)_

Baekhyun : (_merasa diperhatikan dan seketika gugup _) Sebenarnya… Sebenarnya kenapa yah aku yang jadi _eomma _nya di keluarga ini? Hehe

Chanyeol : Mungkin karena kau yang paling tua *apadah-_-*

Daehyun : Mungkin karena kau yang paling dekat dengan taehyung

V : Tapi, apakah _eomma _tidak menyukainya?

Baekhyun : Aniyo, bukan seperti itu. Tapi, aku sangat penasaran

D.O : Kau sangatlah cerewet baekhyun~a. Seperti _eomma _

Cony : apakah kau _moodmaker _di Grup, baekhyun?

EXO K : NE! MAJAYO! (_saking kenceng nya_)

BTS : HAHAHAHAHA

V : Ne, _eomma _sangat cerewet tapi _appa _sangatlah bodoh

Daehyun : (_terkejut_) WAE? WAE? WAE? WAE NAEGA? Aishh Jinjaaa (_Daehyun terlihat frustasi_)

Baekhyun : Kerja yang baik, _uri aedeul _

All : ahahahaha

Acara yang baik dan acara yang tidak baik pasti mempunyai iklan. Jadi anggaplah _behind the scene _ini adalah iklannya

V : _eomma~ _bagaimana dengan _eyeliner _yang ini?

Baekhyun : Bagus taehyung. Asalkan kau memakainya jangan terlalu berantakan. Juga jangan terlalu tebal

Tiba tiba pria dengan mata yang belum tersentuh _eyeliner _dan mempunyai mata yang mirip dengan Taehyung mulai mem-blokir kamera yang sedang menampilkan V & Baekhyun yang sedang berbicara tentang _eyeliner _itu

Daehyun : Anyeonghaseyo. B.A.P Daehyun _imnida _. Apakah kalian ingin melihat keluarga baruku?

Jajaaannn~~~ ternayata aku baru tahu kalau _fans _kami menyebutnya dengan _hyun family. _Hahaha. Aku akan merawat mereka dengan baik.

Baekhyun : (_mulai menyadari kalau kamera sedang tidak menyorotnya _) yay a yay a! jung daehyun, apa yang kau lakukan?

V : _Appa, _apa yang sedang kau lakukan?

Daehyun : Ah… tidak tidak.

Baekhyun : (_menghampiri daehyun_) Apa yang kau lakukan?

(V meninggalkan bakhyun untuk merapihkan _eyeliner _nya. Dan baekhyun dan daehyun sedang berada di depan kamera)

Daehyun : Baekhyun-_hyung._ Maaf, tadi lagi ngenalin keluarga kita saja

Baekhyun : Ya Ya Ya. Sepertinya hanya aku dan taehyung. Daehyun-ssi tidak tau apapun, bukan?

Daehyun : Hyung, Kau tahu kan kalau B.A.P member tidak boleh memakai _handphone? _

Baekhyun : ahahaha… Jadi, untuk semua _fans _tolong untuk memberikan banyak dukungan dan _support _untuk Bangtan, EXO dan B.A.P.

Daehyun : Untuk semua _Baby… _Saranghaeee. _Hyung-hyung, _nama fans EXO apa?

Baekhyun : ahahaha Daehyun-ssi. Tidak usah ber-_fandom _fans adalah bagian dari kita bukan? Jadi, anyeeoonggg

ZZPPPP

Daehyun : Hyung, jadi apakah EXO belum mempunyai nama _fandom? _Ahahahaha

Baekhyun : SARANGHAE~~~~ ahahaha Dae~a, kajja!

End of Behind the Scene

MC : SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI DI

All : 주간 아이돌" (Weekly idol)

MC : _Corner _kita selanjutnya adalah _LET'S RANKING THE GROUP _

Dony : Jaaa…. Editor-nim, silahkan membagikan kertasnya

Coni : Tapi, aku ingin bertanya dulu. Apa yang Bangtan bisa jadikan Rangking kali ini? (_tapi coni melirik nya ke B.A.P_)

Suga : BANGTAN? B.A.P, _hyung_

(_anak exo cekikikan paling keras apalagi si duo cabe, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol)_

Coni : (_Hanya tersenyum dan mencoba cool_)

Himchan : mwoya? Kau bilang BANGTAN. Tapi kenapa menatap ku?

Dony : Maafkan-lah dia para _fans _tercinta

Coni : AHAHAHAAH Tidak tidak. Aku bertanya pada Bangtan, tapi Himchan senyum-senyum aneh begitu (_Coni mulai mengelak_)

Chanyeol : Doni _hyung _sangatlah pintar mengelak hyung

Coni : Jadi, Apa yang menurut kalian menjadi _good point _untuk member dan grup kalian? (_Mencoba mengganti topic_)

JHope : Mungkin _teamwork _dan _performance _sangatlah penting untuk sebuah Grup. Namun, kami adalah _hip hop group _yang lebih mengedepankan pada _satori rap. _Mungkin seperti itu, _good point _dari BTS

Dony : Baiklah, Kali ini kita akan memulai _corner nya. _

MC : LET'S RANKING THE GROUP! ~~~ (_backsound music_)

Coni : Saat ini, dari para member di dalam ruangan ini, kecuali member dari grup kalian sendiri, apakah ada seseorang yang kamu merasa sangat canggung dengan kalian sendiri. Jawablah dengan Jujur.

Suga : Apa? Mungkin Semua nya disini sangat canggung, ini adalah pertemuan kita pertama kalinya disatukan denga ruangan ini

Dony : Bukan, bukan. Jadi mungkin, seseorang yang kalian fikir. Jika aku dengan 'orang itu' pasti akan canggung.

All : Aaaaa….

MC : Secara jujur, ya?

Dony : Baiklah, angkat kertas nya. 1, 2, 3!

Coni : Yongguk menulis "Rap Monster", Himchan " Sehun ", JongUp dan Zelo " Sehun-_hyung_"

Daehyun "D.O", Yongjae "Sehun"

J-Hope "Zelo". Rapmon "Sehun". Jimin "D.O _hyung_". Jin "Zelo". Jongkook "Sehun-_hyung_". V "my father" (_daehyun tertawa) *_anjir ini anak belum kenal bapak nye yang sama sarap_*. Suga "Zello". _

Member EXO semua nya memilih "Zelo" Kecuali Chanyeol menulis "Jungkook"

Dony : 8 orang memilih Zelo dan 3 orang memilih Sehun.

Coni : hiyaahh… Zelo, _maknae on top _. Kenapa semua member EXO memilih Zelo?

(_Semua menatap Sehun, ayolah member disana juga pengen dengar suara oh sehun tapi dia nya malah_

_masang muka dater banget-_-)_

Suho : Oh Sehun, Kau jawablah

Sehun : (_Tersadar) _Ah, ne. hehehe. Mungkin karena aku merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih muda. Jadi, aku pasti akan canggung dengan mereka yang lebih muda

Suho : Sehun itu orang nya sangat lah manja, aku bahkan tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana Sehun bertemu dengan seseorang hoobae . Aaahh,,, pasti sangat canggung

Suga : Jungkook, juga seperti itu.

Jimin : Tidak-tidak. Jungkook itu maknae paling tidak Sopan. Dia bukanlah maknae *Jimin emang member paling kesel sama Jungkook. Soalnya dia gak pernah _treat _Jimin dengan sebaik baiknya _hyung* _

Himchan : wkwkwkwk apalagi junhongii. Dia mungkin akan mati gelagapan kalo bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih muda.

MC : (_saling menatap_) Baiklah baiklah. Kalau begitu Maknae silahkan maju

Sehun : Ne?

Chanyeol : Good Bye, oh Sehun.

Dony : Sebelumnya, disini siapa yang paling tua?

Baekhyun : haha Oh Sehun-_ida_

Sehun : _Hyung, _bisakah kau diam? *Baekhyun emang cerewet banget*

Coni : Sehun 94er. Zelo 96er dan Jungkook 97er

Dony : hiyaahh… Jungkook~a. _The maknae of maknae _

Coni : Disini dari Mulai Sehun, ada JongUp, Jimin, V di 95er

Dony : Muda yah? Nyebelin banget

Coni : wkwk

Dony : Nah! Sekarang kalian bertiga lakukanlah apa yang kalian inginkan.

Maknae Line : Ne?

Coni : Si! Jak!

Sehun : Hai, Zelo dan Jungkok

(_Member exo di belakang lagi gigit jari sedangkan member BTS malah ngakak liat maknae nya polos_

_Banget. Kalo B.A.P zelo maknae kesayangan tapi sering ditindas, tapi mereka tetep aja sama maknae _

_ya makanya daritadi yongjae bilang 'hawiting' sama zelo a.k.a choi junhong)_

EXO-K : pfftttt…. Oh Sehun!

BTS : Jungkook~a! aawww canggung bangeeet,

B.A.P : Kau yang terbaik zello~ya

(_tiga reaksi yang berbeda pada maknae grup masing masing_)

Zelo : Anyeonghaseyo. Sehun-_hyung _dan Jungkook-_ssi_

Jungkook : Anye$noghaeyo sehun-_hyung _dan Zelo-_hyung_

MC : AAA! Canggung bangeeet sumpaaah..

Zelo : (_memberanikan diri memegang tangan sehun dan jungkook_) Mari kita berteman dan saling dekat

Sehun&Jungkook : Ne

Baekhyun : YA! Oh Sehun! Kau adalah _hyung-_nya!

Sehun : Mari sesudah acara selesai kita bertukar nomor telepon. Hehe

Doni : Tapi, JungKook~a. Menurutmu bagaimana Zelo dan Sehun. Siapa yang lebih baik.

Jungkook : Zello-_hyung. _Mungkin.

EXO K : ppffftttt… Sehun~a Anyeoonngg

Dony : Member EXO K gak pernah diem ye, ampun dah-_-

BTS : wkwkwkwk jeon jungkook!

Jimin : Dia itu kurang ajar. Hati-hatilah

B.A.P : junhong~aaaaaaa! Kyaaa, *ini malah _fanboying_*

Dony : Apa alasanmu?

Jungkook : Mungkin karena aku dan Zelo hanya berbeda 1 tahun sedangkan sama Sehun-_hyung _3 tahun

Jimin : Lihatlah dia sudah mengeluarkan _banmal_-nya

Zelo : Gak apa-apa. Aku lebih suka JungKook-ssi bicara _banmal _dengan-ku

All : ooouuuwww….

Sehun : Iya, agar nyaman. Kalian bisa memanggilku _hyung _

All : ppppffftttt

Sehun : Aku dan Kai saja memanggil _hyung _ Waeyo?

Dony : Apakah kalian perlu dibuatkan keluarga juga? Seperti para _hyung _kalian?

Jungkook : Bolehkah?

All : ppppffftttt

V : Jungkook, polos banget~~~~

Zelo : Mungkin kita akan menyebutnya _Maknae Line _karena seperti nya aku dan Jungkook akan mulai dekat hehehe.

Dony : Sehun~a. Lihatlah Zelo. Lebih dewasa

Suho : Sehun memang sering di manja

Dony : Mungkin aku akan bertanya pada kalian bertiga, sebagai maknae. Apakah kalian diperlakukan dengan baik dengan _hyung _kalian?

BTS : Jungkook~aaaaaaa

B.A.P : Zello Zello JJangggg

EXO K : Sehunniiieeeeee

Coni : Ini berisik banget sumpah

Dony : Ya Ya Ya! Hyung-deul. Biarkan _maknae _mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Jungkook : Pertama-tama, mungkin sangatlah canggung. Tapi, aku fikir _hyung-deul _memperlakukan-ku dengan baik. Karena, pertama kali aku di _trainee _di Bangtan. Aku sedang masa pubersitas jadi, mereka memberitahuku apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan dan tidak

Coni : Oh, Jadi. Bangtan adalah _hyung _yang baik

Zelo : _hyung-deul _itu pppfffttttt…..

B.A.P : wae? Wae? (_pada protes ceritanya_)

Zelo : Aniyo. Hmmm…. Mereka sangatlah peduli, tetapi. Tetap saja mereka selalu jahil padaku. Wkwkwk, tapi aku benar-benar diperlakukan oleh _hyung _dengan sewajarnya. Heheehe peace

Himchan : ZELO JJANG!

Sehun : eum, EXO K member juga sangat memperlakukan ku dengan baik. Mereka sangat royal dalam hal traktir-men-traktir, hehe

Suho : hiyaaahh Sehun~a. Kerja baguss

Dony : hahahahaa. Kerja-bagus

Coni : Lakukan sesuatu untuk menutup perkenalan kalian, _maknade line-deul_

Sehun : Ne, mari kita berteman!

Zello : Ne.

Jungkook : Baiklah

Maknae Line : (_Berpegangan tangan sambil memutar mutar _) Kita Berteman yeayyyy… hahaha

(_Dan kemudian canggung kembali_)

Dony : Hahahaha

주간 아이돌" (Weekly idol)

MC : Pertanyaan kedua

Dony : Tuliskan menurut kalian salah satu member _girl group _yang dari wajahnya, yang paling menarik. Dan peraturannya, tidak boleh berada satu agensi dengan kalian

Baekhyun : ouww~~ ini menarik

Himchan : Tidak boleh satu agensi?

Suga : uwaah aku sangat penasaran

Coni : Baiklah, angkat kertas nya. 1, 2, 3!

Dony : Yongguk menulis "Hyeri of Girls Day", Himchan "Ailee", JongUp "AOA Yoona", Daehyun "Min Ah of _Girls Day_", Yongjae "All of My Fans"

All : eeeiiiyyyyy~~

Coni : Suzy "Miss A" ? Oke. Yong Jae " Suzy of _Miss A_". JHope "Suzy of MissA". Rapmon "Hyeri of _Girls Day_". Jimin&Jin "Suzy of _Miss A_". Jungkook&Jin "Eunji of APink". V _"_Seohyunof _SNSD". _Suga "Suzy of _Miss A_"

Chanyeol " Sandara _of 2ne1_"_. _Baekhyun "Naeun of _APink_" . Suho&D.O " Hyeri of _Girls Day_" . Kai&Sehun "Eunji of _APink_"

Dony : hiyaaahhhh~~ Top 5 yaaa….. Girls Day Hyeri dan Suzy of Miss A. Di urutan on top.

Suga : Sebenarnya _hyung. _Bangtan masih _rookies _kita belum mau membuka diri dulu untuk _Girl Group sunbaenim. _Karena kita memang belum 'pantas' untuk mengenal kita

All : eeeiiiyyyyy

V : wkwkwk Belum pantas -_-

Doni : Suga-ya. Apakah kami pantas mengenal kalian begitu?

Suga : oh bukan buka hahaha

Rapmon : Kita juga benar-benar harus banyak lagi kerja keras untuk _fans _kami dan menjaga mereka. Jadi, kita belum banyak mengenal _girl group sunbaenim_

Doni : Baiklaaah

Coni : Karena pertanyaan kita sudah habis, tapi author nya pengen lanjut. Jadi, kali ini tuliskan menurut kalian siapa member yang pengen kalian jadikan teman dan kembali peraturannya _out ofown group_

Dony : Jika sudah kami Hitung

Coni : Angkat papannya, 1 2 3

Dony : Baiklah, angkat kertas nya. 1, 2, 3!

Coni : Yongguk menulis "Suho", Himchan "Chanyeol", JongUp"Chanyeol" dan Zelo " Sehun-_hyung_" . Daehyun "Baekhyun dan V", Yongjae "Chanyeol"

J-Hope "Yongguk-sunbaenim". Rapmon "Yongguk-sunbaenim". Jimin "Kai-Sunbaenim". Jin "D.O". Jongkook "Zelo". V "Daehyun-_appa_". _ Suga "Yongguk-sunbaenim". _

Suho"All Member B.A.P" . Chanyeol "Yongjae-ssi" . Kai&Sehun "Zello". Baekhyun " Suga"

D.O "Suga"

Dony : Top 3 adalah Yongguk, Chanyeol, Suga

Coni : Baiklah, Himchan. Kenapa alasannya?

Himchan : Aku sebenarnya ingin dekat dengan siapapun. Tapi, mungkin bila dengan Chanyeol aku bisa mudah dekat dengannya. Karena mungkin kita ini adalah _mood-maker _

Dony : eoh? _Mood-maker? _Apakah dai setiap grup akn ada _mood maker-_nya?

Himchan : Ne, di B.A.P ada aku, Yongjae dan Daehyun yang mempunyai banyak _gags. _

Dony : Himchan, apakah kamu dekat dengan salah seorang yang ada di ruangan ini?

Himchan : Ne, Aku dan Suho pernah dijadikan satu _team _di acara _sport idol _dan kami dekat dengan begitu saja

Coni : oh, Jadi Begitu. Benar begitu Suho?

Suho : Iya, Himchan-_hyung _sangat baik padaku.

Coni : Baiklah, Kalau BTS?

Rapmon : Sebenarnya kita semua nya berisik yah? Hahaha. Kalau satu orang sudah ngomong enggak akan berenti-berenti. Tapi, mungkin yang mempunyai jiwa _entertainment _itu Suga-_hyung_

Suga : AA… Sebenarnya, aku tanpa mereka bukan apa-pun.

Coni : Baiklah, suga-ssi. Kita tahan dulu. Kalau EXO K

Suho : Sudah jelas, yang daritad berisik itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Dony : apakah mereka selalu berisik?

Suho : Ne. Benar sekali.

Chanyeol : Sebenarnya, kami hanya ingin menghibur member. Menjadi seorang yang _bright _untuk menghibur orang

Coni : Apakah kau tidak keberatan D.O ya?

D.O : Ne? ahaha, takapa selama aku masih bisa memukul mereka jika memang sangat berisik

Dony : Ou, jadi EXO berada di hubungan yang seperti ini?

Coni : Ne? (_melihat sesuatu di papan PD-nim_)

Dony : Sudah habis?

Coni : hiyaaahhh… sangat saying sekali ya?

All : Bangeet.

Dony :Terakhir banget nih. Suho-ssi, banyak banget _fans _exo yang tweet ke kami mengenai kalian yang ber-11. Apakah, kau bisa meng-klarifikasi nya ?

Himchan : Benar Benar! Aku melihat _news _nya

V : ne, aku juga penasaran.

Suho : Hmm…. Sebenarnya, untuk Masalah yang menimpa Kris –salah satu member kami. Kami hanya sedang menunggu, apa yang akan diputuskan olehnya. Apapun keputusannya akan kami terima. Bagaimana-pun EXO debut ber-12 dan kami juga akan ber-12. Untuk Semua _fans _yang mendukung kami. Saranghae.

Dony : Semoga masalahnya cepat selesai yah?

Himchan : Semoga kalian bisa kembali bersatu.

Suho : Ne, Gumawo semua nya.

Coni : Baiklah, kata terakhir dari masing-masing Grup untuk hari ini?

Yongguk : Untuk B.A.P sendiri, ini sangatlah menyenangkan. Apalagi dengan banyak grup lain yang datang. Weekly Idol JJANG!

Rapmon : Pertama-tama. Kami disini sangatlah suatu kehormatan besar bisa dipertemukan dalam satu program acara dengan _Sunbaenim _yang hebat-hebat ini. Untuk terakhirkali nya tetap mendukung EXO, Bangtan dan B.A.P.

Suho : Terimakasih untuk _Weekly Idol _yang sudah mengundang kita. Disini untuk bersenang-senang. Dan untuk B.A.P BTS dan EXO tolong berikan banyak dukungan dan cinta ~~

Dony : Baiklah, untuk terakhir kali nya. _Weekly Idol _akan membagikan _hanwoo _untuk para member.

MC : Sampai disini _Weekly Idol. _Anyeoooong~~~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

.

Hanyalah hujatan di kolom Review-lah yang berhak author terima dengan Fanfic yang abal ini.

Biggest Thanks for

: **RaHae AngElFishy Dae****Reka ELF | Nuraya sarang | Hyunfam'sadmirer | ****ViviPExotic46**** | chensing | yerizel98 | | Frea Hime Fujosi**


End file.
